Queen Mazur
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Rose was a full Moroi and only her father and Adrian know it? When she is accused of nearly killing a royal her father and Adrian get her out and Abe takes her to the kingdom he had made for Moroi/Humans/Dhampir's/Witches/Wizards everyone. What will happen 65 years later… Rose/Adrian


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Rose was a full Moroi and only her father and Adrian know it? When she is accused of nearly killing a royal her father and Adrian get her out and Abe takes her to the kingdom he had made for Moroi/Humans/Dhampir's/Witches/Wizards everyone. What will happen 65 years later…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

My real name is Rosalina Evelyn Isaidora Mazur. Crown Princess Rosalina Evelyn Isaidora Mazur. I am the most powerful Moroi alive not that anyone knows it but my father and my love Adrian.

Adrian had healed my heart after Dimitri stomped on it. I felt the soul bond attach us in bright colours. I knew right then I would be with him forever and after death. I told him everything about me. How I had witch blood mixed in with Moroi. That I could wield all elements. And that I hadn't been really bonded to Vasilisa. I had enough power to survive that accident on my own. I pretended to be bonded to her and be a Dhampir. My father is King Ibrahim Mazur. Not that anyone but our people know he is King. Outside it just seems like a council rules the place but it reality my father does. I told Adrian this so he knew what he was getting into dating me. But Adrian saw the gold light too surround us. And he knew like I did we would be together forever.

I helped Adrian gain control of his Spirit power and the darkness that comes with it. I loved it when he came into my dreams and he showed me privately how much he loved me.

After my Graduation. Adrian proposed to me but he had first asked my fathers permission. Which he was granted. Adrian promised to take on the Mazur name. So my bloodline would continue. We married in private 3 days later in my home country. My Kingdom. After our short honeymoon we went back to court and pretended we hadn't married.

Tatiana was a real piece of work and she was turning Vasilisa into one too. I had seen it coming some things you have to let run their course.

I had left my guard down the night it happened I had just found out I was pregnant. When Guardians smashed down my door and arrested me for nearly 'killing' Princess Vasilisa. Of course I didn't do it. But everyone believed I did but a few people who came to my prison cell to free me. There was Adrian of course, Eddie Castile, Alberta Petrov (Their were my Guardians and knew my secret), Sydney Sage and Viktoria Belikova. Turns out Viktoria had been saved by my father and lived in the community now and Olena was with my father after saving all the Belikova's from being trapped with Strigoi. Viktoria was still training to the standards of the community but came to help me out.

The plan was perfect. This whole prison cell would burn and everyone would think I died in the fire. Sydney had a strong fire power enough to light this whole place on fire. So Rosemarie Hathaway would be dead. Not like any of these turn coats would miss me.

The plan went off without a hitch and soon I was back in my rightful place as heir to my fathers throne. I could cast off the glamor that I used at St Vladimir's and the Court and looked myself long black hair and gold and silver eyes. Even at 16, yes I am actually 16 not 18. Father was thrilled to here I was pregnant. All Mazur women usually got pregnant around 16-18. It was to do with Dynasty security that was imbedded in the line of Mazur. That's why our first babies our usually girls with my father to exception.

Adrian was thrilled to becoming a father. He was there every step of the way. I knew my first pregnancy would be a single baby but all other future pregnancy's will be multiple it was part of our bloodline. So my first child was a daughter which Adrian and I named Abbigail Rosalina Viktoria Mazur.

When I reached 20 I had a few more children. That's when my father said he was going to abdicate so I would take the Crown and Adrian as my consort. And he would marry Olena Belikova who I already felt was my mother and everyway that counts most. So just after my 21st birthday I was crowned Queen and I named Abbigail my daughter now 5-years-old my heir.

Time flies Adrian and I went through the good times and the bad. But we stayed strong through it all we are still together after 65 years are bond never had been stronger then it now was.

Because of the witch blood I wouldn't age past 40 and since Adrian was tied to me he wouldn't either. Most people in this community had witch blood in their veins and wouldn't age either. And if they bonded with their soul mate they wouldn't either. But some sold witch blood to outsiders. Taking witch blood like my countries would slow down you aging. But it had a side effect on people who weren't true to the Country. It was a failsafe in the blood when the continent was formed centuries ago. The failsafe was it would make anyone have trouble getting pregnant. Too bad if you were trying to live longer and get pregnant with an heir it wouldn't work.

To most of the world there was only 7 continents. But my Country was the secret 8th. Hidden by wards of all sorts. Everyone was equal here and to show that not only did the country have me as a Queen but they also had a council that handled everyday matters. They had ten of each species in the council making it even. Even animals were on the council in my continent they were intelligent and could talk.

The Palace was in the west part of the continent while the school was in the middle which served all education.

Strigoi did find stumble across our lands but they were dealt with some where restored and others had to be killed. We even had dangerous humans and Moroi trying to attack us but none ever won.

I knew news of my beloved kingdom was spreading. Soon we would have challenges to deal with. I could feel it in my gut. But even I didn't see what was coming…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
